Information can be wirelessly transferred using electromagnetic waves.
Generally, such electromagnetic waves are either transmitted or received using a specified range of frequencies, such as established by a spectrum allocation authority for a location where a particular wireless device or assembly will be used or manufactured. In some applications, the wireless information transfer can occur between a satellite, and a mobile or stationary transmitter or receiver located terrestrially (e.g., a ground terminal, a ground station, an earth station, a vehicular or aircraft transmitter or receiver, etc.). Generally, due to the large distance between the satellite and the terrestrial terminal, antennas on both sides of the link are configured to provide a relatively high gain, but at the cost of being relatively directional, as compared to antennas designed primarily for terrestrial communication. Additionally, a terrestrially-located antenna configured for satellite communications can be narrow-band, making it more sensitive to changes in the surrounding ground environment, and potentially precluding its use for both uplink and downlink when the uplink and downlink frequency ranges are different.